Mientras tus ojos me miren
by Calista-Manriquez
Summary: Ginji le confiesa sus sentimientos a Ban pero las cosas no resultan como esperaba mientras una sombra observa... ¿Que sucedera?
1. Confesion

Mientras tus ojos me miren (Ginji x Ban)

Capitulo 1.- ''Confesión''

La tarde terminaba tranquila, el viento jugaba con las hojas de los árboles y se enredaba en la rubia cabellera de un muchacho que, de pie sobre un puente, miraba el horizonte con ojos soñadores.

Amano Ginji era su nombre, el mismo anteriormente conocido como el emperador del trueno, el señor de los volts en el castillo infinito...

Pero de eso ya tanto tiempo...

Suspiro, tantas veces se había parado en aquel lugar a pensar y siempre se iba con la misma pesadez en el corazón, la misma sensación de haber desperdiciado un día más sin decidirse. Resignado comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el café que había convertido en su hogar y un refugio para su amor desesperado.

Su desesperado amor, su prohibido amor, aquella persona que tenia grabado a fuego en el alma, quemándole el corazón, aquel que quizás jamás le correspondería...

Lo más importante de su vida, aquel por quien lo había abandonado todo...

Empezaba a helar, se arropo buscando proporcionarse algo de calor, aún no quería volver al Honky Tonk, no sin tener una respuesta, una desición. Confesar sus sentimientos o callarlos, decir lo que su alma sentía o morir en silencio, sufriendo al ver a su persona amada lejos de su corazón, hablar y arriesgarse a perderlo todo con sus palabras, la amistad, el tiempo compartido, la confianza, ya no dormirían juntos en el mini ni trabajarían juntos, sufrir juntos, todo...

Volvió a suspirar, talvez era mejor así, mantener la amistad...

Las luces de la calle se encendían una a una iluminando la concurrida vereda, abajo del puente algunas parejas se acurrucaban mientras caminaban, de las sonrientes bocas dejaban escapar pequeñas columnas de humo al hablar... Les envidió, cuantas veces había soñado pasear así, siendo protegido por los brazos de su amado rodeando su cuello, sentirse abrigado por el calor de su cuerpo, embriagado por la fascinación de su aroma, observado con amor por esos maravillosos ojos azules.

La noche termino de caer cerrada sobre él, en lo alto las estrellas brillaban en todo su esplendor, un día mas había terminado, un día mas pasaba en su vida sin tomar una desición, un día mas perdido.

Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y se puso en camino hacia el café de Paúl, había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando un suave golpe en su cabeza lo asusto.

- En que vas pensando, bakka? pasaste por el lado mió y ni siquiera me viste.- la voz de Ban sonaba entre divertida y preocupada.- te tardaste mucho y salí a buscarte...

- ¡Ban chan!- el rostro del rubio muchacho se ilumino al verlo.- perdóname, perdí la noción del tiempo.

- ¿De nuevo estabas en el puente?

- Si, así es.- el rostro del moreno se ensombreció por un momento pero disimulo.- me gusta mirar la ciudad desde allí.

Midou esquivo la mirada del rubio, se sentía furioso y asustado, no entendía por que, por que le molestaba tanto que Ginji fuera a ese puente solo.

- Volvamos, esta helado y será bueno que te tomes un café caliente.- cambió el tema de conversación disimuladamente. Ginji noto el cambio en el tono de voz de Ban, su amigo jamás le había explicado el porque de su molestia cada vez que iba al puente y él prefirió no hacer preguntas, quizás algún día Ban tuviera la confianza de hablar sobre ello, total él también le ocultaba algo importante.

- Hai!- asintió sonriendo, se sentía contento tan solo con caminar al lado de Ban aunque, de haberse atrevido, se lanzaría a sus brazos, le diría sus sentimientos, le robaría un beso... Pero sabía que no se atrevería jamás, respetaba a Midou tanto como le amaba y aunque varias veces le había abrazado sabía que para Ban eso era solo una cariñosa expresión de amistad.

Llegaron al Honky Tonk conversando animadamente como siempre, se sentaron a la barra y Ban pidió café para ambos. Paúl les sirvió y puso, además, un par de panecillos dulces frente a ellos.

- Natsuki los hizo y dejo estos separados para ustedes.

- Guau!! mañana debemos agradecérselo ¿no Ban chan?- el rubio comió alegremente de su pan pero Midou se mantuvo callado mirando su taza.- ¿sucede algo Ban chan? ¿Te sientes mal?

El moreno miro a su pequeño amigo, por fin había logrado despejar su mente, por fin entendía el por que de su molestia y su miedo al ver a Ginji partir a ese puente solo...

- Ginji ¿querrías salir y dar un paseo conmigo? Tengo ganas de caminar un poco...

Se levanto sin casi tomar su café y sin esperar respuesta salió, el rubio apuro su bebida y corrió tras él llevando su panecillo y el de Ban, lo alcanzo a mitad de cuadra.

- Ban chan... ¿que sucede?... Tu no acostumbras a portarte así.- lo miro preocupado pero Midou no le respondió, simplemente siguió caminando hasta llegar a una plaza de juegos donde se detuvo, el rubio, que le había seguido en silencio todo el tiempo, también paró unos cuantos pasos mas atrás.

"¿Y si se dio cuenta que estoy enamorado de él?- se preguntaba un chibi Ginji asustado.- ¿y si me odia?? Dios, ¿que hago?''

- Ginji!- el dueño del yaggan se mantuvo dándole la espalda.- ¿hay algo de lo que quieras que hablemos?

Amano respiro hondo, Ban lo sabia todo... no valía ya ocultarlo, cerro los ojos dispuesto a hablar.

- Ban chan... yo... - titubeo, durante tanto tiempo había estado preparando aquella confesión adecuadamente, inventando escenarios, palabras, reacciones y hasta las posibles respuestas pero ahora que ya todo estaba descubierto se sentía confundido y torpe.- yo... no esperaba que lo descubrieras, quería decírtelo de una manera adecuada, en un lugar especial y con palabras bonitas, jeje.- su risa sonó triste.- pero ya es tarde para eso, veras Ban chan, estoy enamorado, profundamente enamorado, - Ban se sorprendió, no era eso lo que se esperaba escuchar, se volteo para ver a su compañero, Ginji mantenía los ojos entrecerrados y sus mejillas se habían teñido de rubor.- estoy enamorado de unos hermosos ojos azules, profundos y misteriosos, de una sonrisa amplia, no... no pude evitar enamorarme de ti, Ban chan, de tu manera de ser, de como me tratabas, de tus cuidados, no te culpo si te enfadas o me alejas de tu lado, de tu vida... yo... yo no te pido nada, solo quiero que seas feliz, no importa si no es conmigo.- sus ojos cafés brillaban con las lagrimas que se negó a dejar salir.- entenderé si... si no quieres verme mas, lo siento...

Midou quedo de piedra, jamás se le paso por la cabeza escuchar algo así, siempre se sintió indigno de amar o ser amado, se sentía un monstruo que no merecía el amor de nadie y menos el de Ginji.

- Ginji yo... -"¿que puedo decirle?"- no estoy molesto ni nada, solo que yo... yo no...

- Lo entiendo, Ban chan.- Ginji intento sonreír.- no esperaba que me correspondieras, no te veo enamorado de un chico.- a Midou le pareció oír como el corazón del muchacho se rompía.- me gustaría que todo siguiera igual, si es posible seguir trabajando contigo como los Get Backers, no te preocupes jamás intentare nada raro.- rió.- yo seré feliz mientras tus ojos me miren.- Ban se acerco a él y lo abrazo, el rubio se aferro a su ropa y, sin quererlo, toda su tristeza exploto en llanto.- lo siento... Ban chan...

- No es algo de lo que debas disculparte, bakka.- le acaricio el cabello y Ginji se tranquilizo.- te lo agradezco, en verdad y te aseguro que nada cambiara.- se separo de él y coloco sus manos en los hombros del rubio obligándolo a mirarle.- somos los Get Backers juntos, no puede ser de otro modo.- sonrió.- vamos, es hora de volver al café o nos dejaran afuera y tendremos que dormir en el mini con este frió.

- Hai!! - Ginji seco sus lagrimas con el dorso de la mano y volvió a sonreír, esta vez sinceramente, Ban le devolvió el gesto.

Regresaron conversando animadamente, aunque mas tranquilo, el moreno aun sentía inquieto el corazón, la confesión de Ginji le había confundido pero no había respondido a su pregunta, ¿porque Amano se iba solo a aquel puente?

- Ginji... - Ban tosió para llamar su atención.- dime, ¿esta es la razón por la cual ibas a ese puente solo?

- Eh?- al rubio le sorprendió la pregunta.- hai, Ban chan, iba allí a pensar la manera de declararme. - se sonrojo.- pero tu ya lo sabias.

- ¿Solo eso?

- Sip, solo eso, Ban chan, ¿por que lo preguntas tanto?

- No es por nada en especial.- Midou esquivo la mirada del más bajo y así la mantuvo hasta llegar al café, cuando de pronto Ban, con una mano en el pomo de la puerta, lanzo una exclamación.

- ¡Mierda!! Olvide mi panecillo, espero que Paúl no lo haya botado...

- ¡Ta chan!- un chibi Ginji saco el panecillo de entre sus ropas.- lo rescate para que no se perdiera.

- Woo!! Gracias Ginji.- Ban le arrebato el dulce de las manos y lo devoro.- espero que Paúl no haya botado mi café.

- Jaja, Ban chan.- ambos jóvenes entraron riendo a la cafetería sin notar que desde las sombras una figura que los observaba saco un teléfono móvil.

- Objetivo confirmado señor, esperando órdenes para iniciar el proyecto.

- Entendido, espero que todo salga según lo planeado, confió en ti.

- Descuide señor, le aseguro que pronto lo tendrá en su poder.

Rápidamente cortó la comunicación y se perdió entre las sombras.


	2. Apariciones

**Apariciones. **

Dos semanas habían pasado desde el día en que el rubio le había declarado su amor a su compañero y mejor amigo y nada había cambiado, las cosas del negocio no mejoraban y las deudas con Paúl seguían aumentando para dolor del mayor que ya estaba cansado de los retrasos en los pagos y el descaro de ese par que acudía a él siempre que estaban hambrientos. En realidad nada había cambiado excepto el corazón de Ginji Amano, luego del rechazo que había sufrido por parte de su amado Ban trato por todos los medios dejar de sentir eso por él pero no lo lograba, cada gesto del castaño para con el le hacían quererlo mas, se ahogaba de solo pensar en sus palabras, le dolía, pero disimulaba, no iba a arriesgar aun mas su, ahora, frágil relación con Ban. Cada cierto tiempo volvía a ese puente que tanto le relajaba a pensar, declararse en esas circunstancias no había sido lo mejor, cuanto se arrepentía de sus palabras.

Una tarde un encargo importante les llego por medio de Heavn, un multimillonario había perdido, en una apuesta, una gema de particular valor sentimental y estaba dispuesto a pagar una fortuna por recuperarla, había tratado de negociar con el ganador de la penda pero este se negaba a devolverla así que la misión consistía en tomar la joya, dejar el importe en dinero en un sobre a la vista y volver, nada muy complicado y que les produciría una suma considerable, el castaño acepto de inmediato y esa misma tarde partieron a cumplirla, no era un viaje muy largo y lo hicieron animadamente, por lo mismo no vieron la sombra que desde hacia días les seguía, que no dejaba de observarles y que cada cierto tiempo informaba del movimiento de los jóvenes, quien quiera que fuera partió detrás de ellos dispuesto a no perderles el rastro.

Llegaron a la mansión señorial del afortunado vencedor de la apuesta, curiosamente y a pesar de su importancia, la casa no estaba perfectamente vigilada y a los expertos no les costo nada hacerse con la gema y volver, demasiado fácil.

- Ni siquiera nos supuso un reto, que trabajo mas aburrido.- se quejo Ban, una vez que estaba de vuelta en el auto.

- No te quejes, Ban chan, podría haber sido todo lo contrario y a esta hora te estarías quejando de la dificultad.

- Me hace falta acción, Ginji, es todo.- Midou, últimamente, estaba muy preocupado por el cambio obrado en su amigo, sabia que era algo natural dada su respuesta a la dulce declaración del rubio, pero en verdad, a veces sentía que el muchacho estaba perdiendo el brillo que siempre tenia, le recordaba al Ginji que conoció hacia tiempo, cuando aun era el emperador del trueno y todo era negro en su vida. Un Ginji que nunca más quería ver.- Ahora ni quejarme me dejas.- rió, disimular, era todo lo que podía hacer hasta que él mismo ordenara los sentimientos que tenia en su interior, desde esa noche en el parque su corazón era un caos, no sabia que sentía realmente por el hombre que estaba a su lado, pero prefería esperar a que el mismo se entendiera para hablar con él y explicarse.

El ambiente se relajo un resto y volvieron a las conversaciones triviales de siempre, Ban, en verdad, quería a la anguila, era especial para él, pero no se arriesgaba a decir nada mas que lo justo, si no era amor lo que sentía le haría mucho daño dándole una esperanza inexistente al tierno muchacho.

La sombra que les seguía en ese momento hablaba con su invisible interlocutor, recibía órdenes.

- Procede.- la fría voz al otro lado de la línea solo dijo esa palabra, pero basto para que el rostro de la sombra se iluminara.

- Entendido.- dio un golpe de volante y se escabullo por otra calle que daba al café y espero a que los chicos llegaran, los vio estacionar y bajar conversando del vehiculo, luego encendió un cigarro y espero, sabia que la noche llegaría pronto y en ese momento pondría en funcionamiento su plan.

Mientras Ban y Ginji recibieron el pago por sus servicios de manos de la rubia. Era bastante dinero pero una buena parte de el se les fue en pagarle a ella misma y la deuda que tenían con Paúl. Pero esa noche cenaron en grande, para alegría del chico eléctrico.

Llego la hora de acostarse, Ban le pidió a Paúl, pagando por adelantado, que les dejara la habitación de siempre, el mayor accedió con una sonrisa burlona, ¿Quién se creía ese mequetrefe de venir a darse aires de millonario? Mascullo lo suficientemente bajo para que solo el rubio lo escuchara y este lo apoyo con un pulgar en alto.

La habitación tenia, y había tenia siempre, una sola cama, desde el día en que se le había confesado al castaño Ginji se ponía excesivamente nervioso cada vez que debía compartir algo con la razón de sus suspiros. Pero la cama era punto aparte, las noches últimamente eran lo bastante calurosas como para que Ban decidiera dormir solo en ropa interior, así que el ex raitei veía más carne que la acostumbrada, eso aparte de los roces inevitables. Toda una tortura.

Cansado Ban, después de la ducha de rigor, se dejo caer en la cama mascullando un buenas noches que mas sonó a gruñido, Ginji, el segundo en ocupar el baño, lo observo mientras caía en un sueño profundo, en realidad el mas alto no había faltado a su palabra, nada había cambiado entre ellos y se preguntaba si es que acaso Ban había olvidado su confusa confesión, si era así mejor para él, le dolía haber sido rechazado de tal manera pero eso era mejor a perderlo todo. Se ducho rápidamente pero en vez de acostarse salio silenciosamente, no tenia sueño.

Apoyado en el barandal del puente Ginji Amano observo la noche, el calor había atraído a la gente a la fresca oscuridad y se paseaban distraídos, él los observo, como tantas veces antes, dudaba de volver, poco a poco la angustia de su corazón se había vuelto una carga pesada de llevar, ya no sonreía tanto como antes y temía que llegara el momento de que eso le pasara la cuenta y Ban se cansara ¿De que podría culparlo? De nada, él estaba en su derecho de alejarlo de su lado, se lo había ganado desde el momento en que tontamente se enamoro del castaño. Suspiro. Se mantuvo allí mucho rato, sumido en sus pensamientos hasta que su cintura fue rodeada por unos firmes brazos, le llego un aroma extraño a la nariz, un aroma que no conocía, se volteo rápidamente solo para encontrarse con lo ojos violetas de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Que haces aquí, Gin?- Ban sonreía.- estas triste otra vez.

- ¡¡Ban chan!!- exclamo, los brazos del castaño lo sujetaban firmemente, pegado a el, podía sentir su calor, sus formas, pero ese no era su aroma.- pensé que estabas dormido.

- No podía dormir sin tenerte a mi lado Ginji.- la voz sonó increíblemente seductora, suavemente, eso brazos lo voltearon dejándolo de frente a él, a pocos centímetros, Ban jamás había actuado así.- Siempre me dejas, no sabes cuanto me duele eso.- sorprendido Amano vio el rostro del otro disminuir la distancia para posarse en su cuello, suaves besos fueron depositados ahí, estremeciéndolo.

- ¿Que haces, Ban chan?- susurro tembloroso, el contacto no cedió sino que se hizo mas desesperado.- Ban chan...

- Ven conmigo.- lo soltó lentamente solo para agarrar su mano con fuerza.- no me dejes nunca.- Ginji no podía creer lo que escuchaba, Ban, su amado Ban portándose así con él, si era un sueño no quería despertar. Dieron un rodeo que los llevo lejos del café, Ginji, dejándose llevar, no reconocía las calles, no recordaba haber ido por allí antes pero Midou parecía saber hacia donde iban con seguridad, entraron a una especia de bodega amoblada como casa, no era bella pero no le faltaba nada, muy extraño, pensó Ginji pero la firme mano del castaño que lo guiaba hacia una amplia cama en medio de la habitación lo hizo olvidar sus preocupaciones ¿Acaso Ban...? Se sonrojo de solo pensarlo.

Suavemente el más alto lo dejo caer sobre el mullido lecho, sonreía hermosamente y esa sola visión hizo que el rubio dejara de pensar coherentemente, era bello, Ban era simplemente bello. Se dejo hacer, su chaqueta desapareció a los pocos segundos, los brazos de su amado lo rodearon, lo empujaron quedando debajo de ese delgado cuerpo, una mano juguetona se metió bajo su remera, curioseando, apretando y acariciando, sacándole de los labios sonidos placenteros, Ginji lo abrazo con fuerza para luego acariciar la piel de Ban, ambas camisas se despidieron y las pieles, sudadas y ardientes, se tocaban, se rozaban, se fundían, la presión de sus entrepiernas se hizo apremiante, los labios bailaban uno sobre el otro con pasión y lujuria.

- Jura que eres mió.- la ronca y excitada voz de Ban murmuro en la oreja del rubio.- júralo Ginji Amano, jamás serás de nadie mas... jamás te entregaras a nadie más.

La mano de Ban se coloco sobre la parte mas ardiente del joven, este ahogo un gemido valientemente.

- Lo juro Ban, jamás he amado y jamás amare a nadie que no seas tu.- casi grito cuando sus pantalones y ropa interior sufrieron la misma suerte que su remera.

- Bien.- la sonrisa del castaño cambio a una de satisfacción y maldad, despojándose de su ropa también acomodo a su amante con las piernas cruzadas en su cintura, buscando su entrada y sin prepararlo lo penetro lentamente, Ginji gimió de dolor y unas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos cuando sintió la hombría de Ban abriéndose paso entre sus carnes, pero la sutil mano del otro sobre su miembro le hizo estremecer de placer, Ban movía su cuerpo y su mano al mismo ritmo provocando que el placer y el dolor se fundieran en una misa sensación que llevo al rubio a correrse con un grito destemplado, no salio de él sino que suavemente lo beso chupando, tocando las partes exactas que llevaron la muchacho a excitarse nuevamente y luego de varios minutos de gemidos volver a correrse, esta vez juntos.

- Recuérdalo.- le musito al oído, Ginji, agotado y sudado, con la respiración entrecortada le sonrió con ternura, Ban le respondió haciendo lo mismo y lo acomodo abrazándolo.- ahora duerme, todo será diferente en la mañana.- lo beso en la frente, en los labios hasta que se durmió. Una vez que la respiración tranquila del rubio le confirmo que estaba profundamente dormido se levanto y abrió un maletín que todo el rato había estado posado sobre una mesilla y saco de él una jeringuilla y un tubo con un liquido amarillento.- lo siento mucho Amano Ginji, pero es lo que debo hacer.

Se acerco al muchacho dormido y suavemente, para no despertarlo, le levanto el brazo derecho, donde inyecto el liquido rápidamente, Ginji se quejo levemente por el pinchazo pero no despertó, Ban lo observo tranquilo, su misión estaba completa. Se levanto y paso la mano por su rostro, el castaño cabello de golpe creció y cambio de color, a un negro azulado, y su rostro, una vez que la mano bajo, ya no era el de Ban, sino el de un joven de unos 25 años, moreno, de impresionantes ojos verdes y una cicatriz que le marcaba la mejilla izquierda, que, a pesar de eso, era apuesto. Volvió a mirar al joven durmiente.

- Hasta nunca Amano Ginji, mañana, cuando despiertes, volverás a ser el emperador del trueno, mi raitei.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al amanecer Midou Ban despertó descansado, había tenido una buena noche, sin golpes ni manotazos producto del mal dormir de su compañero. Estaba dispuesto a felicitarlo por eso cuando noto que estaba solo en la habitación.

- ¿Esa anguila despertó antes que yo? Increíble.- se dispuso a vestirse y bajar cuando un escalofrió lo recorrió entero, la señal inequívoca de que su amigo estaba en peligro, con solo los pantalones puestos descendió las escaleras corriendo y entro al recién abierto café.

- Paúl... Ginji, ¿has visto a Ginji?- le pregunto apresurado al dueño.

- No Ban, pensé que estaría durmiendo, ¿anoche no volvió?

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Anoche salio un poco antes de cerrar así que le deje las llaves de la puerta trasera, ¿no lo sabias?- respondió el mayor.

- ¡¡Maldición!! No, no lo sabia - la sensación de que el rubio estaba en peligro jamás le fallaba.- ¡¡Maldición!!- ¿que demonios había sucedido?, se devolvió a la habitación y termino de vestirse con una pesada sensación en el pecho.- ¡¿Donde demonios estas, idiota?!- grito antes de salir dando un portazo.

Hola, ojala les haya gustado este fic de Get Backers, es el primero que escribo de esta pareja que me gusta mucho, bueno un besote enorme a toda ls lectores, cuídense y nos vemos pronto!!!


End file.
